Competencia De Dos Mundos Iguales
by hana-yry
Summary: solo tengo que derrotar al mejor estudiante ¿cierto? Y así regresare al instituto que si es adecuado para mi ... ¡EL MEJOR ESTUDIANTE ES UNA MUJER! ¡NO PUEDO COMPETIR CON ELLA! - ¿le tienes miedo a una mujer? - ¡NO! ¡HE ESTUDIADO EN LAS MEJORES ESCUELAS Y EN TODAS HE SIDO EL MEJOR! ¡COMPETIR CON UNA MUJER, NO SERA GRAN COSA! - bien entonces es un trato shaoran... cap. 3 XD
1. Propuesta

**Personajes de Sakura carda captor, ósea creadores CLAMP jeje XD**

**1. Propuesta **

Yo Sakura Kinomoto, apenas llego al instituto, mis últimos 16 años he llegado tarde a todo jaja… es una costumbre, saludo al portero que me conoce muy bien, entro lo más rápido que puedo, me encuentro con el director en el pasillo, ups…!

-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿qué le retraso esta ves? – me pregunta sin detenerse

- Jajajaja… - rio algo nerviosa – pues...

- Se quedó dormida – noto algo de broma en sus palabras

- Ya conoce la historia – le sonrió cuando pasa por mi lado

- Mejor apúrese o llegara más tarde – sigue con su camino

- ¡cierto! Tengo que apurarme… aunque ya es tarde – me rio de mis palabras

Abro la puerta y todas las miradas caen en mí, el profesor Terada me mira y me doy cuenta que o dios…

-¡lo siento! No quería interrumpirte - le digo al chico que parecía iba a presentarse, me siento mal por ello

- Kinomoto – me habla el profesor – ve a sentarte y deja que tu nuevo compañero se presente

- Ehhh! Si, lo siento - me empiezo a mover y antes de irme a sentar, creo haber escuchado la palabra "idiota", me volteo y lo único que veo es al chico nuevo con una expresión seria, será mi imaginación pensé y me voy a mi sitio - hola Tomoyo – le hablo en susurro y ella solo me sonríe y me saluda con la mano

-¡muy bien, entonces puedes presentarte! – el solo asiente

- Me llamo li Shaoran, espero… que seamos amigos - lo último que dijo parece que fue con desagrado, ¿estoy imaginando?

- Muy bien li, creo que ya conoces a Kinomoto, te sentaras detrás de ella

- Si – sin titubear se abre paso y se sienta, toda la clase empieza a cuchichear y después se callan

Las horas pasaron, li parece que era muy bueno en las materias, bien por él, así no sufrirá como otros, ¡por fin receso!, tengo hambre

- Tomoyo vamos a comer afuera – le digo jalándola – chicas ustedes también, vamos – pensaba invitar a li, debe ser algo difícil acostumbrarse a lo nuevo, pero cuando iba a llamarlo, él se fue como si debería salir a toda costa de ahí – hunnn… que raro

- Sakura, ¿Qué pasa, no vienes? – me habla Tomoyo

- Ehh…? ¡si claro! –

Nos sentamos debajo de un cerezo, mientras conversamos, hasta que oigo que alguien me llama

-¿Sakura no es el profesor de matemáticas? Te está llamando – me dice Rica Sasaki -

- KINOMOTO! VEN UN MOMENTO A LA DIRECCION! – me grita desde la ventana más cercana

-¿Para qué será esta vez? chicas las veo en clases, ¿les parece? – me siento mal por irme así no mas

- Ve Sakura… debe ser algo importante, al menos terminaste de comer esta vez jajajaja… - me dicen todas, las adoro

-¡ENSEGUIDA VOY! – le grito al profesor que al oír eso se retira – entonces nos vemos – me despido de las chicas

Voy lo más rápido y me cruzo con li, ¿es que siempre tiene fruncido ese ceño? Bueno que más da, al entrar a la dirección no encuentro a nadie, pero si una nota, creo que es del director, decía "señorita Sakura la computadora está a tu disposición, asegúrese de poder terminar para hoy" ahora entiendo

Me siento, en la silla del director y prendo la computadora, hasta ahora me pregunto ¿porque tengo que hacer todo su trabajo? Todos los profesores lo hacen solos, me piden a veces alguna ayuda, pero el director, no entiendo, pero qué más da, es una persona amable y muy buena, así que no importa, a cumplir con mi trabajo

- Veamos, hoy tengo que terminar el balance del instituto que se ha tenido hasta ahora y luego de eso está pasar todas las notas de los estudiantes - entro a los archivos, tengo que escribir, me gusta hacer este tipo de trabajos, me hace sentir como una secretaria jeje.. – bien ya termine, ahora las notas – empiezo a revisar, parece que tendré que hacer otro cuadro de comparación, busco algunos papeles en la mesa que necesito y encuentro las notas de su antiguo colegio de li – es un genio, ¿calificación perfecta? Waoo… pero… Conque antes estudiaba en un colegio para ricos– ahora entiendo porque nos mira con desagrado, nos ve inferiores a él, ju bueno que importa tendrá que acostumbrarse - ¿Qué hace alguien como él aquí?

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo – escucho una voz muy familiar, esa vos creo que la he oído

-¡Li! – por suerte la hoja ya no la tenía en mis manos - ¿Qué…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es tu manera de pasar de grado?

-¿Que…? – parece que es muy engreído, que lastima, porque acepto que es muy atractivo, pero ese comportamiento lo mata

- este será tu ultimo día, después te reportare al director, ¿Dónde está él? – este chico tiene serios problemas, bueno es un alumno nuevo, hay que entenderlo

- no lo sé, cuando entre no había nadie, y desp...

- claro y aprovechaste para infiltrarte en las notas, si no está entonces esperare – toma un libro de la mesa que era de contabilidad, ¿creo? Y se sienta a esperar en el pequeño sillón que tiene el director, yo me distraigo en terminar lo que estaba haciendo

- saco mi USB de mi bolsillo, en casa había terminado la mitad, así que solo tendré que pegarlo – ahh… termine – me digo lo más despacio que pueda

- eres tan descarada, copias las notas en mi presencia, personas como tú, no llegaran tan lejos por estúpidas – ¿li no serás amable una vez anqué sea?, le pregunto en mi mente pero qué más da, de pronto la puerta se abre

- señorita Kinomoto, ¿pudiste terminar? - me pregunta amablemente, si tuviera su edad me enamoraría de él, el director no es un viejo, en realidad es muy atractivo y joven

- sí – él se acerca y se pone a mi lado, para poder ver el monitor – los balances están aquí, parece que estamos bien, y las notas de 2º ya están listas para imprimirlas – es fácil hablar con él, ¿creo que me olvido de algo?

- no quiero interrumpirlos, pero director tengo que hablar con usted…

- señor li, grata su presencia, dígame – se voltea a verlo, cierto, li se encontraba aquí también

- gracias, pero quiero que sea en privado – lo dice mirándome, ok entiendo a lo que se refiere

- director ya he terminado, así que me retiro – saco mi USB

- gracias Kinomoto, perdona por quitarte tu valioso tiempo –

- no se preocupe, esto para mí es un placer – siento la mirada de li, mejor me voy pronto

**Shaoran**

¿Asistir a esta escuela?, mi padre debe de haber perdido la cordura, un estudiante de elite como yo, en un instituto como este, me encontré con muchas personas estúpidas, en especial esa tal Sakura Kinomoto, desde que llegue no he parado de oír su nombre "oye sabes Sakura fue a un concurso de arte y gano, ¿Qué le habrán dado de permio? "Aburrido "esta vez tenemos que convencer a Kinomoto que entre al equipo de natación" Aburrido "oye Tomoyo ¿has visto a sakura?"…

Parece que es popular, las populares son las más estúpidas, ¿cómo habrá llegado hasta este grado? Sigo caminado y en el pasillo me cruzo con esa misma persona: Sakura Kinomoto, ahh… que aburrido, al final me recuesto en el césped, ¿tendré que estar los últimos años aquí?, de pronto una idea cruza mi cabeza, ¡SI! Así no tendré que estar mucho tiempo en este estúpido instituto, al llegar a la dirección me encuentro de nuevo con ella

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es tu manera de pasar de grado? – le dije, conque es así como lo hace, no esperaba más de estúpidas como ella, las cosas siguieron y tuve que esperar al director

El libro de contabilidad que tome, ya lo había leído, bueno que más daba, me entretuve en lo que mi vecina de carpeta hacía, solo podía escuchar todo lo que tecleaba, vi que saco un USB, esta niña es descarada, por fin el director llego y lo primero que hace es saludarla

- señorita Kinomoto, ¿pudiste terminar? - ¿qué? ¿Es todo lo que dirá?, esta niña tiene en su poder a todos, yo no lo permitiré, noto que hablan de algo, no puedo escuchar muy bien, porque me senté muy lejos

- no quiero interrumpirlos, pero director tengo que hablar con usted…

- señor li, grata su presencia, dígame – al fin nota mi presencia, y se supone que él es…

- gracias, pero quiero que sea en privado – no quiero que esa niña oiga mi propuesta, que esperas lárgate de una vez, al menos serás lo suficientemente inteligente para entender las indirectas…

- director ya he terminado, así que me retiro – sacó su USB

- gracias Kinomoto, perdona por quitarte tu valioso tiempo – que descarada

- no se preocupe, esto para mí es un placer – personas como ella detesto, por eso debo irme lo mas pronto, noto que ella se retira, bien perfecto

- de que querías hablarme Shaoran, hemos dejado todo en claro, tienes que permanecer todo el instituto aquí, hasta que… -

- lo tengo claro, pero este lugar no es el adecuado para mí, te propongo algo padre –

- te escucho – cruza sus manos, bien

- tu propuesta es que yo permanezca los últimos años de instituto aquí, para que yo pueda adaptarme a todo y ser quien marque la diferencia cuando ingrese a la universidad , lo siento pero no puedo, así que tú quieres que sea bueno en todo no es cierto –el asiente, bien – eso incluye las notas – veo que duda un poco y al final asiente, perfecto - entonces, lo único que tengo que hacer es ser el mejor en todo en este instituto –

- hunn… Shaoran creo que no has entendido lo que quiero enseñarte, pero continua con tu propuesta por favor –

-¿quién es el mejor alumno de esta escuela?, si lo derroto no habrá otro mejor que yo y volveré al verdadero lugar que se adecua a mí, ¿Qué dices?

- Quieres decir, que quieres derrotar al mejor alumno, para irte… - tan solo asiento – jajajajajaja… esa fue una buena broma, Shaoran sé que fuiste el mejor en tu anterior instituto, pero este lugar es más diferente de lo que te imaginas, aquí hay un rival que no creo que puedas vencer fácilmente, por eso es tan gracioso –

-¿Dudas de mi capacidad intelectual?, he estudiado en las mejores escuelas y en todos he sido el mejor, un simple niño de baja categoría no podría vencerme - esto es ridículo

- muy bien, trato hecho, suena interesante, tendré algo conque entretenerme – ¿es que esto le parece un juego? Voy a serrarte la boca viejo –

- bien, entonces tenemos un trato, ¿Quién es el alumno? –

- eso lo averiguaras tú mismo, se presentara un concurso de matemáticas, se dará un examen para seleccionar al ganador –

- entonces con eso descubriré quien es el alumno – muy bien tengo que irme – ahh.. por cierto, esa alumna Sakura Kinomoto –

-¿sí que pasa con ella? –

- Deberías averiguar lo que hace en tu computador y no dejarlo pasar como ahora – no la delatare del todo, pero ya está advertida

- Lo tendré en cuenta – eso es todo, de verdad esa tal Kinomoto los tiene en su poder

Muy bien, solo tendré que soportar unos cuantos días más, ese alumno voy a derrotarlo, será más fácil de lo que pensé jajaja… entro al salón todos me ven, pero me da lo mismo, la profesora se enfada un poco conmigo así que me exige que resuelva el problema que estaba en la pizarra, se ve algo complicado pero en dos minutos ya lo tengo resuelto, eso no es nada para mi

**Sakura **

Los días se pasan tan lento, ir a la dirección, las tareas del colegio, las salidas con mis amigas, pero son hermosos los recuerdos, jajajaja… aunque también es algo raro, li ha estado mirando a cada alumno y después movía la cabeza en negativa, ¿qué tramara ahora?, en estos días que ha paso, no he visto que haya hecho a un amigo, ¿no se sentirá solo?

-¡sakura! – eh? Esa voz, Tomoyo

-¿Qué ocurre? – ella está cada vez más loca jajaj… lo digo de cariño –

- Mira, es un concurso de matemáticas, seguro que entras –

- Pero no me gusta la matemática – la detesto, a las matemáticas obviamente

- Pero Sakura, si tú siempre entras, si no te gusta deberías reprobar a propósito –

- No, no podría, porque esa nota también cuenta para la libreta – no puedo bajar, porque si no, mi padre se molestaría

- Hunn… si lo sé, pero qué más da, ven, antes de que te quiten de mi lado - me jala, no me digas que… otro vestuario… para probar

**Shaoran **

En estos días, he estado buscando al dichoso alumno nerd, pero mi intuición me dice que ninguno, pero sin embrago no he parado de escuchar el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto nuevamente, que Sakura esto, que allá, lo educada que es y bla bla bla… parece que toda la escuela la conocen, tendré que esperar hasta el dichoso examen.

_**Continuara…**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola que tal, este es mi segundo proyecto, espero que les guste, porque la verdad que yo me emocione mucho escribiendo ^^, quería terminar primero mi primera historia "descubriendo secretos", que todavía está en progreso, los que lo haigan leído y les guste, no lo voy a abandonar, no pienso hacer eso. `.´7**

**:9 Sin embargo me vino una idea, que no se si les gustara y lo escribí simplemente, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima ^.^/ **


	2. Sorpresa

**Personajes de Sakura carda captor, ósea creadores CLAMP jeje XD**

**2. Sorpresa **

- ¡Ahhh! No, no saltes – le doy un empujón – ¡no! Tienes que disparar en la cabeza, para matarlos más rápido –

- ¡espera! No es fácil... Demonios muévete, no ahí no, más adelante – se escucha ¡ snake nooooooooooooot…!

- ¿te mataron de nuevo? – Mi hermano no podrá vencer ni una sola vez, tal parece – ahora es mi turno si – le quito el control y presiono volver a jugar

Mi hermano Touya hoy compro un nuevo videojuego, se lo pedía a gritos, "metal gear solid 4" soy una profesional en los videojuegos, hasta ahora de todos los que mi hermano ha comprado, ninguna la ha pasado, sin embargo yo sí, mi hermano es doctor, mi padre astrologo y me vigilan mucho… kyaa! El juego está empezando

-bien, muy bien Snake, ahh! Enemigos ocúltate, muy bien y ahora dispara – estoy tan concentrada soy una viciosa jajaja – Snake camúflate! Muy bien

- porque le felicitas, tu eres quien lo controla – mi hermano me mira raro

- es que para que el personaje te obedezca hay que tratarlo con cariño, ahh! Muy bien Snake, ni siquiera te di la orden lo hiciste por ti mismo – casi me mata un soldado, pero Snake salto a un lado esquivando la bala

- ¡Sakura, Touya y kero ya vamos a comer! – es la voz de mi papá, el primero en ir es kero, mi perro de color dorado

- si ya vamos papá – le respondo, apago el juego, dejo el control en el sillón de la sala – esta noche te sacare toda la historia "metal gear solid 4" ¡o dejo de llamarme Sakura Kinomoto! – antes de retirarme le doy una última mirada a la consola, mi hermano solo suspira

**Shaoran **

Este lugar es muy pequeño, se supone que tengo que aprender a valorar las cosas y tal vez eso pueda dejarlo pasar, pero esto no lo tolero, tener que vivir junto a mi padre jamás, todo menos el, no estoy acostumbrado a su forma de vida, lo primero que me disgusta es que el…

-¡PADRE! ¡PODRÍAS BAJAR EL VOLUMEN DE LA RADIO! – Intento dormir demonios, tengo demasiado con la pequeñez de mi cuarto - ¡BAJA EL VOLUMEN, PORFAVOR! Maldita sea

- ¡QUEEEE….! ¡¿SHAO… ESTAS HABLANDOME? … NO TE OIGO…! ¡GRITA MAS FUERTE! – como va oírme con ese ruido en su despacho

- se supone que tengo vecinos, pero es raro que no vengan a reclamar, lo olvidaba el jardín es lo único grande de esta casa, porque construyo una casa tan pequeña en un terreno enorme, será idiota – intente vivir algunas veces con mi padre, pero su forma de vida es muy desordenada y nunca logre acostumbrarme, me tapo el rostro con mi almohada a ver si ya no escucho nada – demonios tengo que irme lo más pronto posible…

**Al día siguiente **

-que gran sueño tengo – me voy al baño y lleno la tina de agua – ahhhh! Esta fría, es mejor, así me despierto más rápido – poco a poco la temperatura del agua me contagia y ya no siento nada – que delicia – después de unos minutos salgo y hago el desayuno, es bastante temprano así que…

- ¿Sakura madrugaste? – me pregunta mi padre sorprendido –

- Ehh? Sí, es que hoy es uno de esos días en que me despierto temprano jajaja… - rio algo nerviosa, apenas hace 30 minutos, termine de jugar metal gear solid 4, le saque la historia completa juju… - siéntate papá te sirvo el desayuno enseguida..

- claro hija – sirvo el jugo, los hockeys, pan, mermelada y mantequilla – gracias por la comida

- ahhh… - escucho un bostezo - buenos días papá, monstruo – me mira y dios que ojeras

- ¿hermano que te paso? - son las ojeras más grandes que he visto, wooo

- es que anoche alguien hacia mucho ruido y no pude dormir bien -

- ahh! - Conque era eso, me acerco a mi hermano, le hablo despacio para que mi papa no oiga, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que mi hermano escuche – lo siento hermano –

- ya no importa, déjame el desayuno, voy a tomar un baño largo para despertar - hunn… me siento mal, soy mala – y no te sientas mal monstruo ese ruido no se compara a tus ronquidos, en realidad agradezco de haber podido oír voces de personas que la de un monstruo durmiendo – después de ofenderme se va al segundo piso de nuevo

- ¡ahh hermano! Yo no soy un monstruo y no ronco –

- jajaja… - mi papá solo se rie – Sakura me vas a dejar desayunando solo -

- lo siento – me siento y bueno yo también tengo que desayunar o llegare tarde, aunque hoy eso es imposible – gracias por la comida –

Después de desayunar me voy a la escuela, los únicos días que puedo llegar temprano a la escuela es cuando me trasnocho jaja sin darme cuenta he llegado al instituto, me dirijo al salón a guardar mis cosas, todavía tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré al jardín a... tengo sueño

-¡cierto! ¡el jazmín! - me pregunto si habrá crecido lo suficiente, al llegar ahí quedo muy sorprendida – ¡estas enorme, ¿jazmín como lo hiciste?! – pareceré loca, pero me gusta tratar, creo que ha casi todo, como si tuviera vida jaja - te has convertido en toda una señorita y muy hermosa por cierto - me siento al lado del jazmín, no más bien me recuesto – este lugar es muy cómodo – de pronto todo se hace borroso y creo que… me he dormido…

**Shaoran **

Maldito viejo hacerme esto a mí, alguien como yo, alguien como yo, no debería estar en un lugar asi

-padre, ya me voy – me despido de él desde la puerta, solo mueve la mano en señal de que me escucho - ¿hasta qué hora vas a dormir? Se supone que eres el director, ¿no? –

- si soy el director - mueve la mano nuevamente – pero también debo dormir para estar presentable, adelántate tu… - luego baja su mano y creo que volvió a dormirse, ¿de verdad es mi padre? Estoy seguro que salí a mamá porque de él no he sacado más que su apariencia.

- como sea, me voy – hasta cuando seguiré en esta diminuta casa y lo peor tengo sueño

Demonios porque esta tan lejos el instituto, porque justamente hoy tengo tanto sueño, así ya me acorde, mi padre y su música hasta tarde, apena s dormí una hora, tengo que irme, tengo que irme, tengo que irme, RAZONES:

1.- mi padre no tiene sirvientes y yo mismo tengo que prepararme el desayuno, si yo, yo, yo tengo que prepararme el desayuno o lo que encuentre tengo que comer

2.- tengo que venir caminando al instituto, esto es muy humillante para mí, alguien como yo ¿caminando?

3.- no puedo utilizar mi dinero con libertad, mis cuentas en el banco fueron bloqueadas, según mi padre me dará una cantidad cada cierto mes, pero no es suficiente, nada es suficiente aghhh… diablos

4.- todo es irritante, simplemente este lugar no es para mí, es tan bajo, tengo que irme

- tengo que encontrar a ese nerdo - eres un li, puedes aguantar, sin darme cuenta ya llegue – maldito instituto – digo con rabia

- ¡ahhh que bien dormí! - escucho una voz de mujer, por alguna razón voy de donde provenía

- ahh… es esa estúpida – durmiendo en lugar como este, no me sorprende

- gracias jazmín, he dormido muy bien, en el receso vendré a visitarte, no! después del examen vendré ¿de acuerdo? – se retira corriendo

- ¿le… hablaba a… la planta? - Creo que no hay una palabra que la describa – mejor me marcho…

Camino hasta el salón, entro y todos ya estaban sentados, pero el profesor aún no estaba, tomo mi lugar lo más pronto que pueda y justo en ese instante entra el profesor

¿Pararse? ¿Reverencia? ¿Qué diablos es eso? Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, la vez que no lo hice la profesora me acuso de mal educado…

-¡alumnos ahora les repartiré los exámenes de matemática, tendrán 2 horas para resolver! – Le reparte a todos el examen, veo que la mayoría pone cara de preocupación, ju pobres – ¡muy bien todos ya tienen sus hojas! ¡Pueden comenzar!

Se parecen un poco a los exámenes de mi anterior escuela, pero es algo que aun puedo resolver, me tomara 1 hora o menos poder resolverlos todos, en este salón u otro debe de encontrarse mi supuesto rival, he analizado la inteligencia de todos los hombres de mi grado, solo me falta de los grados más altos, de eso se encargara este examen.

-Muy bien Kinomoto, puedes salir afuera – ¿qué? Alguien ya entrego y fue la estúpida de Kinomoto, aunque sus respuestas me traen sin cuidado, solo que no puedo tolerar que entreguen antes que yo, debo de ser primero en todo –

- profesor yo también ya he terminado – le doy el examen y me retiro –

**Sakura **

Ahhhh… que sueño… pero no me arrepiento de nada jajaja… el examen estuvo muy interesante, lo único que me gusta, es que te dejan salir cuando has terminado, gracias a eso podré dormir un poco más

-¿Qué tal, me extrañaste? - me dirijo al jazmín – perdón quisiera hablarte un poco más, pero el sueño me gana – me recuesto nuevamente y en poco tiempo nuevamente me he… dormido

**Shaoran **

Han pasado 3 horas desde que terminó el examen y los profesores ya pusieron los resultados, bien ¿Quiénes serán los primeros lugares?

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...! ¡QUE DIABLOS…! ¡NO… ES UN ERROR ELLA HACE TRAMPA…! – Los alumnos me miran raro pero me interesa muy poco, voy lo más rápido que puedo a la dirección - ¡PADRE! ¡HAY UN ERROR!, ¡KINOMOTO ESTÁ EN PRIMER LUGAR! ¡CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR YO! ¡DEBE SER PORQUE ELLA TIENE TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS! ¡ADEMAS…!

- Shaoran cállate, ¿Qué trampa? – como que ¿Qué trampa?

- que Kinomoto ha saboteado el examen - diablos tan ciegos están –

- hunnnnnnn… jajajaja… Shaoran desde cuando te volviste tan gracioso – esto es una broma ¿verdad? - Kinomoto no pudo hacer eso, además ni siquiera necesita hacerlo jajaja… fiuuu… me duele el estómago de tanto reír, ¿Qué te hace creer eso? – será idiota

- que no entiendes, esa vez la encontré en tu computador copiando las respuestas de exámenes en su USB y cuando llegaste tú, no le dijiste nada – eres estúpido padre date cuenta –

- ¿tienes pruebas? -

- no

- ¿Te acercaste a la computadora para ver lo que hacía?

- no

- ¿Qué te hace creer que ella no puede tener el primer lugar? –

- bueno… es… una chica no puede tener el primer lugar, además con solo mirarla me doy cuenta que es una idiota y…

- ¡basta! Ella siempre ha ocupado el primer lugar en esta escuela - ¿Qué? Imposible… - que tenga un rostro angelical no quiere decir que sea una ignorante, ella tiene más conocimiento que ti mismo

- ¡me estas tomando el pelo, es una chica! –

- y... que tiene que ver eso, ¿crees que por ser una chica no será lo suficiente mente rival para ti? – esto no lo tolero – pero ella estuvo copiando en tu computador, ¿no es suficiente? –

- lo que ella estaba haciendo era mi trabajo, yo... los balances, pasar las notas, es decir el trabajo de director –

- no puede ser, ella es una estudiante podría sabotear las notas – esto es peor de lo que imagine –

- no Shaoran, yo confió en ella más de lo que esperas – padre eres idio… - pero tú me propusiste que vencerías al mejor alumno, ¿cambiaste de opinión? – yo…. ¿competir con una mujer? – no lo pienses mucho Shaoran, es la única forma para que puedas salir de aquí, tú lo propusiste – me mira en tono burlón arghh -

- muy bien, hare que te comas tus palabras padre – él tiene ganas de reírse, pero parece que se contiene – arrghh deja de burlarte, voy a derrotarla, no dejare que gane en nada, eso te lo aseguro – después de decir eso me marchó a paso rápido –

Bien está bien, lo tomare, una vez leí que "nunca subestimar a nadie, por más que sea plebeyo" aunque fue una sorpresa, nunca imagine que fuera una chica

Sakura Kinomoto, parece que eres a la que tengo que derribar, quien diría que con la cara de idiota que tienes serias la elegida…

Una mujer, Sakura Kinomoto, te derrotare…

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía durmiendo en el césped al lado del jazmín jaja…

_Continuara…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Con cada palabra que escribo me emociono (¬u¬) , no se ustedes pero a mi me encanta, espero que a ustedes también les guste (^u^) bueno, bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les haiga gustado y… nos leemos en el siguiente…**

**Las notas de la autora han sido demasiadas cortas, pero qué más da ni siquiera lo leerán XD**

**C.M \(^.^\)****(/^.^)/ **** ˷(-.-˷) **** (˷-.-)˷ ˷****(˘ˆ˘)˷ **** XD**


	3. Chocolate

**Personajes de Sakura card captor, ósea creadores CLAMP jeje XD**

**3. Chocolate **

Me encuentro en el baño del instituto, ha pasado una semana desde aquel concurso de matemática y cada día se ha vuelto incómodo, siento como si alguien me observara, en el salón, en el almuerzo con mis amigas, los días de deporte, cuando salgo a la pizarra, cuando estoy sola, acompañada, en fin en todo.

Empieza a darme miedo y cuando me doy cuenta de esa mirada y volteo a ver de quién se trata, no hay nadie, la incómoda mirada también desaparece por un momento, luego después que regreso a mis labores la mirada también regresa, el único lugar en que me encuentro bien es en casa, pero… fiuuuuu… parece que tengo un acosador

- mamá por favor protégeme del acosador de aquella mirada – digo mientras me lavo las manos

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces? La clase de inglés esta por empezar - me dice Naoko que me toma del brazo y me lleva corriendo

- eh? Siii… claro – pero ella no me escucha y sigue corriendo - ¡pero no tan rápido ahhh! ¡Naoko! – al fin me suelta cuando ya llegamos al salón

- lo siento, pero es que tú te lo tomas todo con mucha calma - me lo dice sonriendo

- ¿enserio? – De verdad soy tan calmada, en realidad yo creía lo contrario –

- Sakura! Sakura! –

- ehh?! ¿Sí que pasa? – no me di cuenta que me hablaba

- lo ves ya estabas en la luna y antes de que preguntes, que estés en la luna quiere decir que te distraes muy fácilmente – me siento algo avergonzada, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen jejeje - vamos entremos de una vez, antes de que venga la profesora - ambas entramos juntas, ella se va a su sitio y yo al mío, la profesora entra 5 minutos después y empieza la clase

- ffuuuuuu… - doy un largo suspiro de pronto siento nuevamente esa mirada - ¿otra vez? - miro a todos lados para saber quién es pero en ese instante la incómoda mirada desaparece

- señorita Kinomoto por favor traduzca esta oración – me acerco a la pizarra para resolver, era uno fácil así que regreso a mi asiento casi de inmediato

Abro mi libro de inglés, pero entonces encuentro una nota: "_acabo de descubrir que eres la numero 1 en todo, te voy advirtiendo que necesitare ese puesto por un momento, pero tranquila te lo devolveré" _ahhh? ¿Quién escribiría esto? Miro a todos lados pero nadie me resulta sospechoso

- oye li – le susurro – ¿sabes si alguien se acercó a mi carpeta cuando Salí a la pizarra?

- no y no me interesa, no tengo porque vigilar tu carpeta – me lo dice con los seños fruncidos y un tono de pocos amigos –

- solo te preguntaba - ¿entonces quien puso esto? Bueno después lo pensare, tengo que prestar atención a la clase –

**Shaoran**

Es la hora del receso y ahora mi mente no puede estar tranquila, ¿que diablos estoy haciendo? toda esta semana he estado vigilando a Kinomoto como un vil acosador, estoy perdiendo tiempo, ya debería haber acabado con ella y ademas...

- ¡¿PORQUE RAYOS HICE ESO?! – digo mientras me agarro la cabeza como querer olvidarlo

Ahora me encuentro en el techo del instituto, parece que nadie viene y eso es lo que necesito, que nadie se acerque a mí, lo último que quiero es juntarme con gente que no sea de mi categoría.

_**Flashback **_

_Me di cuenta que Kinomoto era llamada a la pizarra, desde el momento que se levantó, sentí un impulso de hacer algo, así que me deje llevar por ese impulso, escribí algo rápidamente y lo puse cuidadosamente dentro de su libro de inglés, sin que alguien más se diera cuenta _

_- "¿espera que acabo de hacer?" "no, no, no, tengo que quitarlo" pienso desesperado una vez que me he dado cuenta, pero ya es tarde Kinomoto ha terminado y se acerca, dirijo mi mirada hacia mi libro para ocultarme _

_- ¿sabes si alguien se acercó a mi carpeta cuando Salí a la pizarra_? _– me dice Kinomoto una vez que ya ha leído la nota que le deje, tal parece "diablos" _

_- no y no me interesa, no tengo porque vigilar tu carpeta – le respondo intentando no delatarme _

_- solo te preguntaba- se voltea hacia el frente de nuevo y entonces lanzo un suspiro silencioso de alivio _

_**Fin de flashback **_

-¡oye espera! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! – mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz que conozco ¿creo? y otras voces, pero esas estoy seguro de no conocerlas - ¡suéltenme! – estoy seguro que conozco esa voz

- ¡eres una estúpida, por tu culpa hemos reprobado el examen! – como yo me encuentro en lo más alto, me asomo y saco mi cabeza desde el techo hacia la puerta para ver lo que ocurre… y sí la voz se me era conocido porque era de Kinomoto

Está siendo agredida por dos chicas, una la está inmovilizando por detrás y la otra le agarra el rostro de manera brusca, las mujeres sí que dan miedo, observare un momento parece interesante.

-¡ohhh…! ¡Miren a la grandiosa Sakura! ¡Ni siquiera puedes hacer un buen trabajo! – le presiona más su rostro y ella suelta un quejido

- ¡ahhh… ahh…! Nunca te dije que lo haría, deberías agradecer que no te haya acusado ¡ahh ahh! ¡Uhh! ¡Uhh…! ¡Ah! – en su situación no debería hacerse la valiente

- ¡lo único que tenías que hacer, era cambiar nuestras notas! ¡Eso era todo! – creo que empiezo a entender

- ¡yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡ahh…! ¡Uh… ah! – ahora que lo pienso, mi padre dijo que ella hacia su trabajo, por lo que tiene acceso a las notas de todo los alumnos y todo lo relacionado al instituto

- eres la consentida del director, tienes acceso a las notas de todos… ¡no me salgas con que "no puedo"! - intentó imitarla pero no le sale su voz, ahora si entendí, tal parece le mandaron a que cambiara sus notas a unas aprobatorias, pero ella no lo ha hecho y ahora le están agrediendo por esa razón

Después de todo tal parece que si tiene enemigos, bueno, no puede caerle bien a todos

-¡no sé cómo lo harás! ¡Pero vas a cambiar esas notas! – creo que empezaran con lo golpes

- no lo hare aunque me golpees – la chica que le sujetaba le aprieta mas las manos que hace que Kinomoto muestre una cara de dolor, mientras que la otra chica se prepara para golpearla

- Yo no lo haría – diablos esa fue mi voz, acabo de hablar, yo no he mandado a mi cerebro para que hable, este impulso es igual al que sentí en el salón de clase cuando deje esa nota…

Las chicas ahora miran hacia arriba, ósea mirándome a mí, pero bueno que más da

-¿Quién eres y que escuchaste? – salto desde el techo y caigo casi al lado de Kinomoto a una distancia de un metro y medio ¿tal vez? Las chicas al verme sueltan a Kinomoto

- no es necesario que sepas mi nombre, pero si vas a agredir a alguien asegúrate de que no haya nadie alrededor –

- ¡ugghhtt! ¡Cállate! – Parece que tienen algo de miedo y salen corriendo - ¡no olvidaremos esto! – yo no pensaba interferir pero qué más da, dirijo mi mirada a Kinomoto que esta algo impactada

- oye… yo… -

- yo no te estaba salvando – parece que me esta viendo como su héroe – así que cualquier idea que quie… - detengo mi habla porque ella me toma la mano - ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

- ¡ahh…! – creo que la asuste porque levante la voz de repente, pero no me suelta la mano – ten… - me da una caja de algo que dice chocolate – gracias… tal vez no lo hiciste para ayudarme, pero al menos… de todas maneras yo… acepta esto como agradecimiento - luego de eso me sonríe y suelta mi mano, siento algo que… ¿será taquicardia?

- ¿Qué es esto? – agarro mejor la caja, lo agito parece que hay algo adentro, suena como cuando se agita las maracas

- ¿no sabes lo que es chocolate? – me mira muy sorprendida

- si te lo pregunto es porque es algo que desconozco - ella sigue mirándome más sorprendida

- el chocolate es… ¡algo que se come! Es… es… ¡es un dulce! Porque mejor no lo pruebas, así entenderás mejor – no me gusta seguir órdenes, pero… le daré la razón solo esta ves

Abro con cuidado la caja y veo adentro bolitas marrones, ¿eso es chocolate? Nunca lo había visto, saco una, lo observo con cuidado, Kinomoto me observa muy curiosa y con ganas de reírse, así que dejo de observar y me lo como…

-¿y qué tal? – me pregunta impaciente-

El chocolate empieza a derretirse en mi paladar, siento un cosquilleo, es dulce, pero un dulce placentero, ¡no! Es delicioso… nunca había probado algo como esto, es como si… como si…. Pero la sensación acaba y me quedo estupefacto

-¿y qué tal? – me pregunta muy ansiosa –

- hunnn… no está mal… tiene… buen sabor – saco más chocolate y mes los cómo, disfrutando de cada sensación -

- jujujuju… jajajaja… - pone sus manos en sus boca como queriendo detener la risa, pero igual sigue riéndose – lo siento, jaja… enserio, ¿nunca has probado el chocolate? Jaja… - me molesta que se rían de mi

- no lo conocía, ¿algún problema? - digo mirándola con los seños fruncidos, que hace que sus risas se detengan

- sí… es que el chocolate es muy popular y no he conocido a nadie que no conozca el chocolate, claro hasta ahora – siento un pequeño cosquilleo de ¿ira? no sabia que la ira hacia cosquillas, ella sigue riéndose, es como si disfrutara humillarme, así que le doy la espalda -

- bueno, me voy, gracias por el chocolate, adiós – antes de que me humille más, es mejor retirarme

- de acuerdo y de nuevo muchas gracias – me muestra nuevamente otra sonrisa

- ya te dije que no lo hice para ayudarte – estoy olvidando que tengo que derrotar a esta niña

- si ya lo sé… pero gracias –

**Sakura **

El día se terminó rápido, pero hoy fue muy interesante, me sorprendí mucho con li, si él no hubiera estado estoy segura que esas chicas me hubieran dejado un buen recuerdo, es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, pero me siento feliz porque creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor a li.

Será de una familia adinerada pero… parece una buna persona, aunque creo que es más tímido que yo, ¿enserio nunca ha probado el chocolate? todo el mundo conoce el chocolate, no había conocido a nadie que no haya comido el chocolate, eso es realmente sorprendente, ¿en qué mundo ha vivido?

-¿Sakura en que piensas? – me pregunta Tomoyo, que hace que salga de mis pensamientos

- nada… solo pensaba en un juego que esta algo difícil pasarlo - espero que me crea, confió en Tomoyo, pero no quiero estar contándole a todo el mundo lo que me ha pasado

- hunn… ya veo, espero… - Tomoyo me mira como diciéndome "no te creo, pero lo averiguare" – espero que logres pasar ese juego, ya que eres toda una gamer - su mirada sigue asustándome aunque ahora está sonriendo –

- si… yo también… jejeje… - rio algo nerviosa, engañar a Tomoyo es muy difícil espero que no trame algo

- bueno ya me voy, cuídate Sakura – y entra al callejón por donde se encuentra su casa y yo voy por el camino que siempre tomo para también llegar a casa

**Shaoran **

Después de probar el chocolate, quería más, era como si fuera una adicción, al llegar a casa busque en el diccionario "chocolate": _El chocolate es el alimento que se obtiene mezclando azúcar con dos productos derivados de la manipulación de las semillas del cacao: una materia sólida y una materia grasa. _Hunnn… conque es eso

-¡padre! ¿Eres tú? –

- ¡no…! ¡Soy el fantasma que abre las puertas! ¡Claro que soy tu padre Shaoran! – ju siempre con sus payasadas, al poco tiempo lo veo entrando a mi cuarto – para que soy bueno –

- ¿habías probado el chocolate? – suelto así no más –

- si… ¿lo probaste? – Yo solo asiento – enserio ¡EXCELENTE! ¡Porque justamente hoy traje una caja de bombones! ¡Iba comérmelo solo y ha escondidas, pero como eres mi hijo y descubriste el chocolate te daré un cuarto de bombones!

- ¿porque un cuarto? al menos dame un medio – mi padre revuelve mis cabellos como si fuera un niño – ¡saca tu mano, no soy un niño!

- vamos a comer – sin hacerme caso va a la cocina – si no bienes te daré un octavo

- si ya oí – ha esto llaman… convivencia familiar ju –

_Continuara…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Tal vez a algunos les parezca algo aburrido este capítulo -.- pero a mí como siempre digo en cada uno de los capítulos que he publicado hasta ahora " ^o^ me encanta y disfruto escribiendo cada palabra -.^ " y también espero como siempre que a ustedes les guste.**

**La verdad es que siempre tiene que ver enemigos (-_-) LECTORES L(`.´)7 es la verdad siempre por más que no le hagamos daño al mundo no faltaran las personas que nos envidien, pero hay que seguir por más que nos impidan avanzar… \(^o^)/ **

**^.^ Bueno, bueno, aquí está el capítulo, ME DISCULPO MUCHO POR HABERME DEMORADO (u.u) gomen-nasai (lo siento) y sin más que decir nos vemos y… **

**C.M. ****\(^.^\) ****(/^.^)/ **** ˷(-.-˷) ****(˷-.-)˷ ****(˘ˆ˘)**** XD**


End file.
